


Мой мальчик

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Малкольм все время слышит от отца одни и те же слова.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Мой мальчик

— Мой мальчик, — отец всегда улыбается, когда видит его. Отец всегда ведет себя так, словно счастлив визиту своего сына. Будто Малкольм — лучшее, что у него есть.

— Мой мальчик, — отец не говорит о любви, не говорит о заботе, он не душит своим контролем, как мать. Джессика Уитли всегда ведет себя так, будто она самая главная в их семье, но на самом деле вся ее жизнь вертится то вокруг ее детей, то вокруг мужа-маньяка. Малкольм знает, что мать и правда любит его, но иногда ее любовь душит. А иногда, иногда Джессика кладет всю себя на иллюзорный алтарь, словно принося свою любовь в жертву, подчиняя всю свою жизнь и стремления тем трем, что носят одну с ней фамилию.

— Мой мальчик, — повторяет Мартин Уитли раз за разом, и Малкольм не понимает, никак не понимает, почему при таком сжигающем и мучительном чувстве привязанности отец не выбрал его? Почему он убивал, скрывал ото всех свою вторую личность, если Малкольм так дорог и так важен для отца?

— Мой мальчик, — и Малкольма чуть не тошнит от осознания того, что скальпель был его отцу все-таки дороже и важнее. Его отец теперь прикрывается этими словами, прячется за ними, как за завесой, укутывается в них, как пострадавший в стрессе — в теплое шерстяное одеяло. 

Его мальчик. Его сын. Его ребенок, которого он собирался убить.

Даже жертвенная любовь матери не была настолько фальшивой. 

— Мой мальчик!

Малкольм знает, что отец это скажет. Но он не придет, чтобы это услышать. Маленький испуганный Малкольм в голове у себя-взрослого раз за разом только повторяет свое испуганное:

— Он пытался убить нас.

И взрослый Малкольм не может его обмануть так, как их уже обманул отец.

— Пытался, — отвечает Малкольм. — Но он никогда больше не сможет повторить эту попытку. Я тебе обещаю.


End file.
